


Age Is Just A Number

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Author Expresses Inner Thoughts and Feelings, F/M, slight sexual content, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garp believes he's too old for fun.  His cute Ensign tries to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Is Just A Number

"Come on, Garp.  Please have just  one-"

"No."

"Why not?"

You and Garp were close friends, after meeting Garp when you were assigned under his command. You both often spent your work time together, sharing the workload of documentation and reports whilst maintaining the peace. And in your free time, you both often went out for a drinking contest. Said contest was never won because you both seemed to have alcohol for blood, but it was a great laugh. Your subordinates did the darn eat things when they were drunk!

Yet here you were, Ensign L/N, also known as Queen of Dragons Y\N, arguing with your best friend and superior officer, Vice Admiral Garp.  
For the past few hours, you had been trying to convince Garp to take you out for Valentine's Day. You thought that it was a harmless, sweet little gesture of affection on your behalf. However, Garp had froze as if Hancock herself had turned him to stone. Which, at the time, you had thought had happened, but you touched his chest and it wasn't solid stone. That had snapped him out of it, grabbing your hand and encasing it in his own larger, calloused ones.

" I'm too old for this, y/n." He sighed, and gently caressed your hands with his thumb.

"No you're not!" You protested. He was going on that date whether or not you had to sick Sengoku on his ~~sexy~~ sorry ass.

"Y/N, I'm 56 years old." He said. And so the affection I have for you is wrong, and I can't ever let anyone know, he wanted to say, but of course he couldn't. You meant too much to him. He gently removed your hands.

"So? I'm 28. What's the point?" You argued and grabbed one of his hands back, your gorgeous, lithe fingers barely covering his large hand.

"I'm...what do you mean, brat?!" He barked, leaning down slightly so you were face to face. "What do ya think, people won't wonder why the hell a beautiful young woman is having dinner with a man who could pass as her grandfather?!"

"No they won't. Almost all the generals-including you-have attractive bodies that makes you look several years younger. Hell, I thought you were 30."

"30?" He said, disbelief and amusement lacing his tone.

"Yea. But that's my point. Garp, age is just a number. It doesn't define who you are. Your an adult, an amazing, brave, narcoleptic, smartass-"

"-Oi!"

"-kind, compassionate, and intelligent man who I am proud and honored to call my best friend."

He stared at you, light pink dusting his cheeks and increasing in intensity as his noir orbs looked into your own e/c orbs.

"Please, Garp, go out with me." You begged, blushing at the intensity of his stare.

"You... What?"

"I like you, Garp. So much, that..." You sighed and let go of his hands, bowing your head ashamedly. "I understand that you can't feel the same, but I love you Garp, I really do. I don't care that you're older than me. I don't love you based on your age-I love you for you, for who you are as a person. I love you, that's why I-mmf!"

Garp had pulled you close to him and smashed his lips against yours, kissing you with so much passion and need and-oh!

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you moaned, Garp wasted no time in invading your mouth and exploring every inch of his new territory.

You didn't even notice that he had backed you into a wall and held your backside with your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, arms wrapped around his neck and hands tugging and moving in his hair as he grinned against you, making the both of you moan from the delicious friction.

Despite how wonderful this was, you had to part for air, gasping and panting with rosy cheeks as your lungs searched for oxygen.

Garp wasn't panting, but his breathing was labored, and a noticeable blush now dominated his face as he looked at you, face split in a beautiful, genuine smile.

"You love me?"

"Of course," you smiled, resting your forehead against his, "you goddamn sexy son of a bitch."

Garp laughed and chastely kissed your lips once more. "And I love you, y/n." You yelped as his hand squeezed your rear.

"Garp! No!" You said, swatting his hand playfully. He chuckled and kissed you again, carrying you to his room's bed and sat with you seated on his lap.

"Stop what?" You felt his lips curl into a smirk against your neck as he placed multiple deep, open-mouthed kisses and bites on it. You groaned, hips jerking involuntarily at his pleasurable actions.

"Why so-ah," you moaned as he harshly bit in the crook of your neck, lightly kissing the hickey as his hands roamed around your back and stomach, "handsy, dear?"

"Handsy?" He murmured, husky voice sending shivers up your spine. "That's not handsy. This is!"

You squealed as your breasts were roughly groped and kneaded. "Oh so you want to fight dirty, huh?" You smirked. You removed your hands from his hair and immediately grabbed his crotch, watching as his smug face shifted to one of pleasure as a shudder surged through his body.

Garp chuckled. "Touché, love." He moved forward for another kiss, but you stopped him, finger pressed against his lips.

"Nah ah ah!" You tutted, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "We still need to go out for dinner."

"I don't wanna," he whined, resting his face in the crook of your neck and arms slung lazily around your waist. You patted his head with a giggle.

"Come on, they have really good biscuits." He mumbled. "And green tea. I heard beef wellington is the restaurant's specialty." He sighed, releasing you from his loving hold. "Fine...but I pay."

You both stood and you held his hand, tiptoeing up for another kiss. "Alright. But I get the desert."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" You giggled, gesturing for him to bend down to your height so you could whisper in his ear.

"Of course. I need to taste sweet when I show you just how much fun you can have tonight."

Garp had swooped you into his arms with a throaty laugh as you carried you to the restaurant. The subordinates gawked at the two of you, jaws dropped while Garp beamed as though he held the world's most precious treasure in his hands. Smoker and Tashigi, who had stopped by in the area, saw as well. Smoker's cigars fell from his mouth as Garp walked by him.

"Evening, Smoker!" He cheerily greeted. Smoker's eyes bulged from his head while Tashigi squealed.

"So cute!" She cooed as you and Garp were far away. Her fan girly reaction earned a harsh choking sound from Smoker as he struggled to cover his rather large nosebleed.

Garp's hands were on a bright lacy fabric at your waist, and Smoker was certain that was not a shirt.


End file.
